


Accident

by NewtDewt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, brief mentions of physical abuse but no actual harm, newton being a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtDewt/pseuds/NewtDewt
Summary: Newton’s job was simple: break up with Hermann loudly in the mess hall so people would stop assuming they were a couple.Easy.Instructions unclear: proposed to Hermann in mess hall.





	Accident

“Newton Geiszler what have you done?”  
The words were spat inches from his face as Hermann backed him into the cold wall of an empty corridor, and for once in his life Newt was completely speechless. 

He hadn’t even been speechless when Hermann proposed the plan that got them into this absolute mess— or rather got him into this mess.   
Hermann had come into the lab in a huff, more flustered than Newt had seen in a while. He began to take stock of all his previous transgressions and guess at what Hermann would begin to berate him for, but instead...  
“Newton I need a favor. A few members of this shatterdome are under the impression that you and I are...” Hermann hesitated, and Newt swore he saw the man blush, “...romantically involved. I have been confronted about this supposed involvement numerous times, and despite my best efforts people still remain convinced that we are together. I would like your help in quelling these rumors.”  
Newt only hesitated for a second before the implications of the sentence clicked. Kinda.   
“So...you want me to...do what?” He was cautious with his wording.   
“Break up with me. Publicly. Loudly. Turn one of our arguments into a breakup so these inane rumors will end.” Hermann started simply.   
And well, Newt couldn’t do anything other than agree. Even though...

See, there was one key issue in Hermann’s plan— Newt. Specifically his feelings for Hermann. And hell Newt couldn’t blame Hermann for not planning accordingly considering the fact that he had no idea about said feelings, but still. Those feelings were there and he was forced to confront them along with the fact that Hermann was disgusted by the thought of people even thinking that they were together.   
And why wouldn’t he be? The thought of being with Newt was a disgusting one— he didn’t blame Hermann for wanting the blemish of a suspected relationship with him wiped off the face of the earth.   
So Newton did what he did best: shoved all his loving feelings for Hermann into his stomach and carried on. 

Newton did always have a weak stomach. Viscera he could handle. Kaiju blood and guts up to his elbows were nothing, and he didn’t flinch at human gore either. But emotions. Specifically his emotions surrounding one particularly grouchy scientist. They tended to make him nauseous. Make him vomit up words best tucked away in his stomach.   
They ate lunch together as they normally did. They began to bicker as they normally did. Bickering raised into yelling as it normally did.   
“If you’re so irritated by my presence then why are you with me, Dr. Geiszler?” Hermann spat out, though there was less venom behind it than usual. More of a prodding.   
Unfortunately Hermann had prodded the wrong spot.   
“Because, Dr. Gottleib, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you!” Newton shrieked his feelings out for the entire mess hall to hear without a second thought. It took him a second to process what he’d actually said. In fact, he was still processing when Hermann yanked him away to an empty corridor and shoved him against a wall. 

So here he was faced with the question of what he’d just done.   
“Uh— I think I proposed?” He tried to make a joke but his voice cracked around the words.   
“Newton! You— I— just what exactly is your intent here? Is this fun for you? Do you enjoy making fun of me like this.” Hermann kept getting louder and moving closer and it was making Newton’s brain rattle around erratically in his head preventing any coherent thought.   
“I wasn’t making fun of you.” He said dumbly. He braced himself for the consequences of his words. For Hermann laughing in his face and returning to the mess hall and informing everyone in the shatterdome how pathetic he was. For Hermann to hit him like he deserved. For a Kaiju to bring the walls down around them and swallow him whole. Something.   
Instead he was met with a hesitant hand cradling his stubbled cheek with a tenderness he had only dreamed of.   
“Newton. I need you to tell me in no unclear terms— did you mean what you said?” Hermann looked up at him with an expression Newt wished he could read. He wanted to say it was hopeful, but he was wrong about these sorts of things far too often to be anywhere near certain.   
“Yes. Every word.” He said, leaning ever so slightly into Hermann’s touch. Wishing. Hoping.   
And then Hermann’s mouth was on his. His lips were slightly chapped and he kissed too enthusiastically for it to feel good, and yet Newton was floating in the clouds and drowning in pure ecstasy.  
He couldn’t handle it. Not without knowing. He pulled away and looked up at Hermann searching his face for something he could comprehend.   
“Wh- what— you...what?” He sputtered our dumbly.   
“I wanted everyone to stop asking if we were together because it hurt, Newton. I love you more than anything, and having to repeatedly tell everyone that you didn’t love me was...” Hermann trailed off and looked to the side. Newton surged up to connect their mouths once more.   
“You never have to tell anyone that again.” He said roughly. Hermann smiler against his lips. 

When they were asked the next day when their wedding would be, they gave a noncommittal answer of when the breach closed. 

They kept their word and had Tendo officiate the second the clock was stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet I found a prompt kinda like this one so I wrote it   
> Like comment subscribe   
> Follow my tumblr @NewtDewt 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m very tired


End file.
